W imię miłości,której trzeba dać szansę zaistnieć
by AnnieCrestaPL
Summary: Związek Peety i Katniss nie ma już najmniejszej szansy zaistnieć. Finnick stracił Annie podczas rebelii. Czy trybut z czwórki i Kosogłos będą potrafili zacząć wszystko od nowa?


Uwielbia las. Kocha wysokie drzewa. Może bezustannie delektować się zapachem igieł zielonej sosny. Jedynie las może ją uspokoić po tym, co się stało. Prim nie żyje, Gale odszedł, a Peeta…Lepiej o nim zapomnieć. Kapitol zniszczył go doszczętnie.

Co prawda Peeta nie ma zamiaru już jej zabić, ale nie ma również zamiaru chociażby się z nią zaprzyjaźnić.Nie mieszkają blisko siebie. Tak naprawdę żyją po przeciwnych stronach nowej, odbudowanej dwunastki. Katniss niekiedy widzi go w piekarni, ale zawsze, gdy ma zamiar kupić pieczywo on znika za zapleczem, a obsłużyć musi ją Delly. Delly, to chyba tylko jej Peeta potrafi zaufać. To ona niesie z sobą przyjemne wspomnienia, które uspakajają popadającego w szał piekarza.

Zrywa rosnący nieopodal żółty kwiat. Jak wiele trzeba stracić, żeby uświadomić sobie o tym, że się kogoś kochało. Kochała go. Jednak jest już za późno, tego nie da się odbudować. Jedynie, co może zrobić w stosunku do Peety to życzyć mu szczęścia, szczęścia u boku Delly. Teraz rozumie, co czuł Gale. Musiał patrzyć jak ktoś odbiera mu to, co naprawdę kochał.

Słyszy ciche kroki. Jej nie da się podejść z zaskoczenia.

-Peeta- szepcze z nadzieją w głosie, odwracając głowę. Wierzy, że blondyn zaraz przytuli ją i wyzna miłość, że zaczną od nowa. Ma ogromną nadzieję. Nagle uśmiech spełza z jej ust, to nie Peeta.

Finnick. Zielone oczy, kasztanowe włosy, ale na jego ustach brakuje figlarnego uśmiechu. Mężczyzna przysiada obok niej nie zwracając uwagi na zdezorientowanie w oczach Kosogłosa.

-Mi też jest trudno, żałuję, że jeszcze żyje.-No tak uświadamia sobie, Finnick stracił Annie. Zabili ją,oboje stracili najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu.

-Wierzysz, że istnieje szansa na życie od początku?- Pyta

-Chciałbym,ale wiem, że nigdy nie zapomnę. To zbyt trudne. Boże, Katniss jak ja ją potwornie kochałem. To wszystko moja wina,nie powinienem pozwolić, żeby związała się z kimś takim jak ja. Wiedziałem, że Kapitol może ją skrzywdzić. Mogłem to przewidzieć. Boże Katniss oni ją zabili. Zabili, moją małą bezbronną Ann.-Coraz bardziej podnosi głos.

-Finnick, to nie tak. Ty…My nie mogliśmy z tym nic, a nic zrobić. To nie nasza wina. Ja też bardzo cierpię z powodu Peety. Nigdy ich nie odzyskamy, ale musimy się z tym pogodzić. Zabiłam Snow'a, Coin i innych,już więcej nas nie skrzywdzą.

-Wiesz, co mi po niej zostało, przysłali mi pukiel jej włosów. Rozumiesz to, to okrutne. Brązowe włosy owinięte czerwoną wstążką. Zabili. Czerwona wstążka z śmierdzącego Kapitolu. Zabili.-Po policzkach kasztanowłosego spływają łzy.

Katniss nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Zapewne niejedna dziewczyna z Kapitolu na taki widok rzuciłaby się na trybuta z czwórki. Ona jednak siedzi i nie robi zupełnie nic. Czeka, aż płacz ustanie, mimo wszystko jej również zbiera się na łzy. W końcu zdaję sobie sprawę, że musi coś zrobić.

-Spokojnie Finn- kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu.-Spokojnie. My nic już nie możemy zrobić. Nie możemy ich opłakiwać, to nic nie zmieni. Byliby zadowoleni gdybyśmy zaczęli od nowa, zaczęli nowe życie dla nich -nieświadomie wplata palce w potargane, kasztanowe włosy. Czuję dłoń Finnicka na policzku, ale nie strąca jej. Delikatnie uśmiecha się do zielonych oczu. Jej palce nadal gładzą postrzępione włosy. Nie wie, dlaczego tak się zachowuje, splata swoją dłoń z palcami Finnicka.

Przecież on nigdy jej nie pociągał. Nigdy. Był tylko przyjacielem niczym więcej. W końcu zdaję sobie sprawę, że Finnick zmienił się. Ona również. Rebelia zmieniła ich nie do poznania. Ten Finnick był inny, bardziej dojrzały, był bardziej…bardziej jej. Czuję, że jej uczucia zmieniają się nie do poznania. Tego nie może zepsuć.

-Zacząć wszystko od nowa. W imię Peety i Annie. Myślisz, że damy radę?- Pyta Finn.

-Ja tak nie myślę, ja w to wierzę-odpowiada Katniss.

Ich usta stykają się w pocałunku. Ten jest inny niż te, które wymieniła z Peetą czy Gale'm. Nie jest przepełniony nadmiernym pożądaniem, żalem, nie jest impulsem. Nie ma posmaku węgielnego pyłu czy proszku do pieczenia. To pierwszy pocałunek, który sprawia jej satysfakcję, pierwszy, którego nie ma ochoty przerywać.

To idiotyczne w jednym momencie zdać sobie sprawę, że się kogoś kocha. Ale oni obaj właśnie uświadamiają sobie, że skrywali w sobie tą miłość już od dawna, uświadamiają sobie, że tylko razem mogą zacząć życie, w którym wspólnie zapomną o Kapitelu. W imię Annie, Peety, Rue, Prim i wszystkich poległych. W imię miłości, której trzeba dać szansę zaistnieć. Wie, że zaczną od nowa. To uczucie ma jakieś szansę. Oni oboje wierzą w tą miłość.

Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie z dwunastki będą się patrzeć na nią jak na niedojrzałą idiotkę. Kosogłos, który ocalił Panem i deklarował wieczną miłość słodkiemu blondynowi z piekarni, właśnie znalazł sobie nowy obiekt westchnień, natomiast zapewne Kapitol oszaleje ze szczęścia. Ona jednak nie chce zwracać na to uwagi, Kosogłos zginął w rebelii. Została Katniss, która odnalazła to, czego szukała przez długie lata.

- Myślę, że właśnie powinien był powiedzieć, że mam zamiar rozpocząć życie od nowa, a ty Katniss mi w tym pomożesz.

Nic nie mówiąc chwyta go za dłoń. Ich palce kolejny raz dzisiejszego południa splatają się razem. Ma zamiar zacząć się śmiać,ale nie ma to być histeryczny śmiech wywołany psychicznym bólem i nieszczęściem. Ten śmiech ma być przepełniony szczęściem, szczęściem,które po raz pierwszy w pełni dzieli z inną osobą.


End file.
